1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus may obtain high printing quality at high speed, and is used in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine and a laser beam printer. As a photoreceptor used in the image forming apparatus, an organic photoreceptor using an organic photoconductive material is commonly used. When the organic photoreceptor is manufactured, for example, generally, an undercoat layer (also referred to as an “intermediate layer”) is formed on a conductive substrate of aluminum or the like, and then a photosensitive layer is formed.